mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
UFC 71
| gate = $4,304,000 | buyrate = 675,000 | previousevent = UFC 70: Nations Collide | followingevent = UFC Fight Night: Stout vs Fisher }} UFC 71: Liddell vs. Jackson was a mixed martial arts event held by the Ultimate Fighting Championship. The event took place on Saturday, May 26, 2007 at the MGM Grand Garden Arena in Las Vegas, Nevada. Background The main event was the rematch between UFC Light Heavyweight Champion "The Iceman" Chuck Liddell and Quinton "Rampage" Jackson. At the time of the event, Jackson was the only fighter to have an unavenged win against Liddell, which occurred at PRIDE Final Conflict 2003. The UFC announced during the broadcast of the card that the winner of the Jackson vs. Liddell bout will face PRIDE 93 kg and 83 kg Champion Dan Henderson. Mainstream sports media, especially ESPN, began extensive coverage of the UFC on this event. ESPN broadcasted live the weigh-ins and post-fight coverage for UFC 71 on ESPNEWS. Alan Belcher was a replacement for Eric Schafer due to an injury. Results Preliminary card *'Light Heavyweight bout: Carmelo Marrero vs. Wilson Gouveia' :Gouveia wins by submission (guillotine choke) at 3:06 of the first round. On the pay per view, this bout aired following the Light Heavyweight Championship bout. *'Lightweight bout: Jeremy Stephens vs. Din Thomas' :Thomas wins by submission (armbar) at 2:44 of the second round. This preliminary bout was aired on the pay-per-view broadcast. *'Light Heavyweight bout: Alan Belcher vs. Sean Salmon' :Belcher wins by submission (guillotine choke) at 0:53 of the first round. This preliminary bout was not aired on the pay-per-view broadcast. *'Light Heavyweight bout: Thiago Silva vs. James Irvin' :Silva wins by TKO (knee injury) at 1:06 of the first round. This preliminary bout was aired on the pay-per-view broadcast. Main card *'Middleweight bout: Kalib Starnes vs. Chris Leben' :Starnes wins via unanimous decision (29-28, 30-27, 29-28). *'Light Heavyweight bout: Houston Alexander vs. Keith Jardine' :Alexander wins via KO (strikes) at 0:48 of the first round. *'Middleweight bout: Terry Martin vs. Ivan Salaverry' :Martin wins via TKO (suplex and strikes) at 2:04 of the first round. *'Welterweight bout: Karo Parisyan vs. Josh Burkman' :Parisyan wins via unanimous decision (30-27, 30-27, 29-28). *'Light Heavyweight Championship bout: Chuck Liddell © vs. Quinton Jackson' :Jackson wins via TKO (punches) at 1:53 in the first round to become the UFC Light Heavyweight Champion. Bonus awards After every UFC event, bonuses are given to fighters who perform well. The bonuses for this event were $40,000 each. *'Fight of the Night: Chris Leben vs. Kalib Starnes *'Submission of the Night: Din Thomas *'''Knockout of the Night: Quinton Jackson Purses Purse amounts were provided by the NSAC, and includes amounts for show and win. The figures do not include PPV and special award bonuses: *Quinton Rampage Jackson - $225,000 def. Chuck Liddell - $500,000 *Karo Parisyan - $32,000 def. Josh Burkman - $7,000 *Terry Martin - $12,000 def. Ivan Salaverry - $17,500 *Houston Alexander - $8,000 def. Keith Jardine - $7,000 *Kalib Starnes - $10,000 def. Chris Leben - $10,000 *Thiago Silva - $16,000 def. James Irvin - $7,000 *Alan Belcher - $14,000 def. Sean Salmon - $3,000 *Din Thomas - $28,000 def. Jeremy Stephens - $3,000 *Wilson Gouveia - $16,000 def. Carmelo Marrero - $5,000 Total disclosed payroll: $920,500 Injuries The NSAC suspended the following fighters for medical reasons: *Chuck Liddell : Suspended until 7/12; No contact until 6/26 *Ivan Salaverry : Suspended until 11/23 unless right shoulder is cleared by orthopedic doctor; Minimum suspension until 6/26; No contact until 6/17 *Karo Parisyan : Suspended until 11/23 due to left thumb injury unless cleared by orthopedic doctor *Keith Jardine : Suspended until 7/26; No contact until 7/12 *Chris Leben : Suspended until 6/26; No contact until 6/17 (right eyebrow laceration) *Kalib Starnes : Suspended until 6/26; No contact until 6/17 (left cheek laceration) *James Irvin : Suspended until 11/23 unless cleared by orthopedic doctor (ACL tear) *Carmelo Marrero : Suspended until 7/12; No contact until 6/26 References External links *Official UFC website *Official UFC 71 website *Official UFC 71 Fight Card Category:2007 in mixed martial arts Category:Sports in the Las Vegas metropolitan area ja:UFC 71 no:UFC 71 pt:UFC 71